Mischief's Sacrifice
by fearsomefourseeker
Summary: after Mischief is captured by S.H.U.S.H, the friendly four attempt to save Mischief before it's too late


I was sitting on my bed in my cell at S.H.U.S.H central when I heard the lock "click" and the door creak. Four people stepped into the cell; the friendly four. I was shocked. "Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rescuing you of course." Said Bushroot. "Come on we haven't got a lot of time."

"But, how did you get here without any S.H.U.S.H agents seeing you, didn't you four forget you're the most wanted people in the city?" I asked.

"Mischief, there are things worth risking and our necks are on that list if you're in danger." Said Megavolt. "We wouldn't abandon you when you need help the most." I couldn't help but feel touched at this statement.

"Here, this I believe belongs you." Said Quackerjack holding out my gun to me, I took it, put it in my pocket and stood from my bed.

"Let's go." I said. I winced as I remembered my leg.

"What's the matter?" asked liquidator as I sat down on my bed to ease the pain in my leg.

"Here, let me have a look." Said megavolt. I lifted my pant leg and Megavolt put a hand to his mouth at the site of my leg which was an ugly shade of purple almost up to my knee. "Mischief's leg's broken." Said Megavolt.

"A S.H.U.S.H agent broke it when he heard me saying that Negaduck was ruining the Negavere and the Negavere belongs to the Friendly Four." I said close to tears, the four looked touched at this statement. "I can't walk." I added as a tear slid down my face and onto the floor. Quackerjack walked over to me and put my arm around his neck and helped me stand up. I limped to the door. "Come on, I got a score to settle with S.H.U.S.H" I said. Megavolt nodded and gestured to the others to follow. We hurried as quietly as we could down the moonlit hallway. "Hold up." I whispered, holding up a hand. The other halted against the wall. Two agents stood in the hallway, talking. "There're two agents." I whispered.

"What are we goanna do?" whispered Bushroot looking worried. I pulled a tiny pellet from my pocket along with my gun.

"Here, take these, give one to each of the other and swallow them, hurry." I said, handing megavolt four small, pill-like objects. He took one and swallowed it, then handed one to each of the others. Once Quackerjack swallowed his pill, he asked "Why did we all have to swallow a pill?"

"Do you want to pass out from knock-out gas?" I asked as I put the pellet into my gun and locked it in. I took aim at the opposite wall, swallowed my pill and fired the pellet into the wall. White mist filled the corridor, when it cleared the agents were lying face down on the floor. "We weren't affected by the gas because of that pill we took." I said simply. The five of us hurried down the hallways. I fired more pellets as we want. There was a door that we knew was the way out. Something hit me in my injured leg and I fell with yell of pain. I looked up. An S.H.U.S.H had pulled Megavolt's head back and was holding a knife to his throat, another agent had Quackerjack's arms pinned behind his back and was holding a gun to his head. Bushroot was pinned against the wall by an agent who was about to spray him with weed killer and liquidator was about have cement poured on him by an S.H.U.S.H agent. Negaduck was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Negaduck." I said fearfully. Negaduck leered at me, looked the agents around the room and nodded. "WAIT!" I said. Negaduck looked at me. "You always say you want to finish me, let me make a deal with you, you let the others go and you can do what you want with me, you can put a bullet or a knife though my chest, I have no means to protect myself, just let the four go."

"NO, MISHIEF DON'T!" Megavolt shouted, tying to throe the agent off him the agent pressed the blade farther against Megavolt's throat to keep him from moving. Negaduck considered me for a moment,

"Why not. Agents, take the kid!" he said.

"Just let us have a few minutes to say our good-byes." I said.

"Fine, Agents, File out for 10 minutes." Said Negaduck. The agents released their captives and marched out of the hall. Megavolt ran to me and throe his arms around me.

"Mischief, why did you do that?" he asked. "I couldn't let you die, any of you." I said. Quackerjack hugged me tight, "Quackerjack, you show me what it means to have fun again, thank you." I said tears sparkling in my eyes. Bushroot walked over to me and hugged me too. "Reggie, you've been by my side from the very beginning, I thank you for everything you did for Me." he nodded his eyes too shining with tears. "Licky, you have protected me for as long as I've been working with the friendly four, I'm happy to call you my friend, thank you." I said, my voice beginning to break, liquidator smiled and sniffed as he fought back the tears he was unable to shed. I looked at megavolt and said, my voice cracking worse than ever. "And you, megavolt, the leader of this wonderful team. You took me in and helped me understand that I didn't need to be afraid anymore, you and licky have protected me and helped train me into what I am now, here, a true leader desires this." I took from around my throat, the medallion I had worn for so many years and put it around Megavolt's neck. One side was a dragon, the other, a tiger.

"No, no you deserve to die with it." Said Megavolt trying to tack the medallion off his neck.

"A true leader deserves it." I said. I wiped the tears from my face, I hugged the others one last time and whispered, "thank you all and good-bye."

"Good-bye mischief." Said megavolt,

"You're a brave kid." Said Quackerjack as he hugged me,

"You will always be remembered as a hero." Liquidator said smiling at me,

"Good-bye, Mischief." Said Bushroot, tears sidling down his face, I looked at Megavolt and said,

"Megs, don't tell Gosalyn what I've done." Megavolt nodded. Negaduck marched in.

"TIME'S UP!" He said loudly. "Guards, help the kid, there a problem with the kid's leg." Two agents walked to my sides, lifted my arms around their shoulders and walked out of hall. I limped down the hall, supported by the two guards. I thought back to the friendly four,

"They'll be fine, I hope." I thought. Negaduck was waiting for me with gun and a knife, I swallowed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Just kill me and get it over with." I said. Negaduck took aim at my chest with the gun and the knife and though the knife and shot the gun. I collapsed where I stood. I was not dead, I was wearing a bullet-proof vest and I had stuffed a packet of fake blood down in front of it. It worked, I heard Negaduck laugh triumphantly.

"Boys, leave the body here, the kid can be mouse food for all I care." I heard footsteps, the opening of a door, more footsteps and the shutting of the door. I lay still, I heard a door opening and four sets of feet walking into the room and a shouted.

"Mischief NO!" I know that nasally voice anywhere. I felt someone shaking me and half sobbing, Megavolt shouted, "NEGADUCK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He was crying harder than ever. I decided not to fake death anymore. I opened my eyes slowly. "Mischief you're alive!" said Megavolt joyously "But how…?" I sat up and took off my jacket, revealing my bullet-proof vest and removing it.

"A bullet-proof vest, impressive." Said Bushroot. I smiled and hugged Megavolt.

"Come-on guys, let's go home." I said. Megavolt helped me to my feet and helped me walked out of the door to the exit at the other end of the hall. After a while, I was able to walk the rest of the way the getaway van on my own. When we got home, Gosalyn greeted us with hugs all around, she gave me a particular tight hug. The rest of the night went fine. I rested my leg, Megavolt and Quackerjack were talking in the other room and liquidator and Bushroot were listening to the news in case there was any more trouble to deal with before bed. Bushroot turned off the radio and stood up. "Well, anything?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nope." He said. I sighed,

"Ah well, doesn't matter anyway, I'm no use to you guys on this leg." I said, wincing as I moved it.

"I think you be fine in a few days." Said Bushroot. I smiled absently. I looked at liquidator who hadn't said anything for the last 3 hours. I looked my watch, it was 2:00 in the morning. I sighed.

"Two AM" I said, before Bushroot could ask me.

"You were very brave." Said Liquidator unexpectedly,

"What?" I said.

"Back there, at S.H.U.S.H, you stood up to the self-proclaimed leader of the Negavere and were willing to die if it meant you were freeing us, character studies show that not just anyone can do what you have this night." He said, smiling me. And I, The Masked Mischief Maker, was the happiest kid in the entire Negavere.

The End


End file.
